


The Devil in the Details

by Fudgyokra



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: “Now, my little Robin,” he assured, pressing a gentle kiss to Dick’s temple, “you do trust me, don’t you?”





	The Devil in the Details

**Author's Note:**

> My second prompt fill for Kinktober! Lemme know who you'd like to see next! :)
> 
> Day 14: Sensory Deprivation* | Role Reversal | Incest

“Think of this as an exercise of trust,” Slade said, footsteps falling somewhere behind Dick’s back. He was already in the chair, blindfolded, with his hands secured almost painfully tightly to something that hung above. His feet were free, and so he shuffled them anxiously.

Slade took notice. “Now, my little Robin,” he assured, pressing a gentle kiss to Dick’s temple, “you do trust me, don’t you?”

Dick tried not to smile. “Not as far as I could throw you,” was his answer.

“That’s pretty far, when you want to.” Slade’s words came easily as he spread his hands possessively over Dick’s thighs and watched with interest as the younger man flushed at the praise. “I think I’ll accept that as a compliment.”

“You shouldn’t,” Dick replied, voice wavering in a way that made him outwardly cringe. Slade only chuckled and ran his hands up and down his legs.

“There’s a lot of things I shouldn’t do when it comes to you.”

“Well, it can’t be helped that you’re a huge weirdo.”

Slade struck him across the face. Though he tried not to be overt about it, Dick still released his breath in a heated huff that betrayed his positive reaction. “Don’t forget who’s in charge here,” he was told, just before he felt the tickle of a plug being pushed into one ear. In the other, Slade’s voice had become a close whisper. “But don’t worry, Robin. I’ll take very good care of you.”

Dick hated that he believed him.

When the other earplug went in, all that was left was the feeling—the tingle of Slade’s gloved hand grabbing his jaw to yank him into a messy kiss, which left him panting pathetically in his seat, and then nothing at all but cool air.

He couldn’t hear booted footfalls anymore, but his nerves had regrettably abated; it wasn’t the first time they’d fooled around in Slade’s hidden cove, locked beneath layers of dark rock and secrecy. Really, Dick ought to have been on duty leading the Titans, but he figured Roy had that covered. They would make do, at any rate.

Slade’s now de-gloved fingers pressed against his lips in a silent command for them to open, but as soon as they did, the fingers were gone. He’d hardly begun to form a disappointed frown before something else, something hard and plastic, was there to fill the space. He knew he’d made a surprised noise because he felt it in his throat, and he was positive, even without the ability to see, that Slade was smiling appreciatively at the fact.

He didn’t have time to be annoyed by that, though, before the man was yanking his shirt open, popping buttons and launching an attack on Dick’s bare chest with teeth and tongue. It was always damned incredible, how Slade sucked bruises onto the skin like it was second nature, his stubble prickling the whole way down. And then that mouth was hot on the front of his pants, and Dick made a strangled sound around the gag.

Slade wasn’t patient, at least not tonight; he made quick work of the zipper and dipped broad, calloused hands underneath the waistband, forcing Dick’s hips upward to slide the pants down to his knees. Though Dick was no stranger to manhandling, he still took satisfaction in the kick he delivered to Slade’s side. Served him right.

Served him _so_ right, especially when he got a hand around him and squeezed almost like it was a warning—and damn him, Dick just _knew_ he was laughing at the way his hips spasmed with surprise at the sudden contact.

It was dark and quiet, and all he could feel was Slade’s hand gently moving up and down on him, until once again there was nothing there. Dick could’ve cried at the sudden heat on the head of his cock, especially when Slade’s mouth suctioned around him. He had one hand on the base of his shaft and the other tracing feather-light lines down his pelvis, his balls, perineum, and then— Dick tried not to let his hips jerk any more than they already had, but Slade had already slicked his fingers up and was rubbing circles around his hole like the sick bastard he was, teasing like he didn’t know Dick was already more than ready. It hadn’t exactly been long since the last time they’d seen each other, and Dick was by no means put off by a little roughness.

He warbled something around the gag that was surely unintelligible. In response, Slade pushed two fingers in without warning and swallowed him down in tandem, probably delighting in the wrecked cry that Dick gave at the contact.

Above him, chains rattled as he jerked his wrists against the cuffs, and, once he remembered the efforts were in vain, he simply threw his head back and made a sound somewhere low in his throat.

Slade did him no favors dealing with his mounting frustration. In fact, he pulled off his cock and removed his fingers, leaving Dick hot and bothered in his seat to gurgle more useless sounds around the gag. He couldn’t see or hear what was going on, or reach out to try and touch the man, but Dick would bet money on it that Slade was just _watching_ him, looking him up and down as he squirmed. He might have been touching himself for all Dick knew, the selfish prick.

There wasn’t a lot of time to consider what was actually going on, because a few seconds later he was being dragged forward, out of his chair and onto his knees. His arms were beginning to ache, but that hardly mattered when Slade’s mouth was around him again, his hands reaching around to grab his ass and pull him closer, until his nose was buried in the dark curls at Dick’s base and he could barely _breathe_ it felt so good.

Moments later, when Dick was close to overstimulation and groaning pathetically around the plastic in his mouth, Slade pulled off and made up for the loss of heat with his hand, jerking him at a frantic pace that didn’t quite match up with the slow, purposeful prodding of his fingers back at Dick’s hole. It was, frankly, driving him nuts how slowly Slade was moving inside him, not so much thrusting as stroking and being generally obnoxious until those fingers curled and _oh_.

It must have been a sight to see, to watch him jerk fruitlessly against the cuffs and spread his thighs wide, all but drooling on himself. He came, hips bucking, skin tingling and blood rushing in his ears, and Slade worked him through it until he was making sounds far too whiny for a grown man to be making.

Then the sensations were gone again. In their place, he felt the blindfold slacken and the gag come out, letting him finally see the mess he’d made while Slade seemed to be doing much of the same, admiring in silence while Dick panted wordlessly into the air. He’d sworn that, as soon as the cuffs came off, he was going to punch Slade for doing this to him, but instead he wound his newly-freed arms around the man’s neck and collapsed against him, sighing gently at the hand that settled on the small of his back to steady him.

Slade took the plugs out for him and kissed the sensitive spot just below one ear when he was done.

“I hate you,” Dick mumbled, allowing shaking thighs a break when he sat back on his calves. He was just beginning to relax his muscles when a hand twisted forcefully into his hair, yanking him forward until he was faced with Slade’s dripping erection just inches away.

“Hate you, too,” the man offered fondly in response. Then, harsher, with a grin curling his lips, he said, “Now get to work.”


End file.
